Prove It
by summerlover1
Summary: Who knew training could get so hot. When the game is flags and your opponent is a silently gorgeous emo prince, the stakes are sure to be high. Sak/Sas, PLEASE REVIEW!


Prove It

Hey everyone here's the next oneshot I've been working on.

I don't know if its any good though.

Please review, no flamers though.

...I don't own Naruto

SXSXS SXSXS SXSXS SXSXS SXSXS SXSXS SXSXS SXSXS SXSXS SXSXS SXS

"Yo!"

"You're LATE!"

Eyes opened at the ear screeching sound, narrowing slightly when the offending noisemaker continued to yell.

"Hn…dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"What!" Naruto yelled turning his loud voice towards him.

Bang! "Dammit Naruto keep your voice down." Sakura scolded looking down at the blonde ninja holding his head.

"And you…." Sakura growled walking up to Kakashi.

Trying not to look intimidated Kakashi took a step back, rising his hands up in defeat.

"Ok, ok we have a new training session I want to try today." He started.

"Really! What! Will it make me stronger then the Teme! Not that I'm not already." Naruto asked already forgetting about his injury.

Eye Twitch "Dobe." Sasuke warned.

"Ok get ready for this," Kakashi started. "The game is…"

"Capture the Flag!"

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed.

Smirking behind his mask, Kakashi itched to pull out his new book. "Yes, capture the flag. Each of you will receive a flag, the person to get all 3 flags wins. It will be hand to hand combat and use of weapons only." Turning his head he shot each of them a look.

"Go."

Sweatdrop Three heads hit the ground.

Standing back up Sakura shot her teacher a look. Unfortunately their Sensei had already opened his perverted novel, oblivious to the death stare she was sending his way.

"Sensei.." She started, her teeth clenched together.

"Hm…what?"

"Are you going to give us our flags?" She asked, her hands clenching.

"Oh….yes...well….here," He carelessly threw a long rag down. "Enjoy."

Stupid pervert, she thought. Walking forward she grabbed the so-called "flag". Ripping it into 3 long strips she tossed one to each of the boys, before tying hers around her head like a hair band. Wasting no time she jumped into the trees, all ready deciding the best way to go about doing this.

Naruto stood in the center of the field holding his flag, tying it around his arm he made his mind up. Punching his fists together he turned to Sasuke ready to publicly embarrass his rival by taking his flag. This is going to be so easy, he thought. Instead of finding his rival leaning against a tree as he had been only seconds before, Naruto came face to face with empty space.

"Arg….Teme!" Naruto screamed. Turning sharply he tried to detect either of his teammates. Jumping up he landed on a tree branch, launching himself forward he started his search.

Kakashi raised his eyes from the book, having seen Naruto's dramatic exit. That kid is definitely something else, he thought dryly before returning to his prized read.

Hidden by the tree foliage Sasuke watched as his so-called rival made a fool of himself once again before charging blindly off into the trees. This was going to be easy, moving quietly he tagged behind him, waiting for the opening he wanted.

Raising an eyebrow Sakura listened to the sound of her outraged teammate a distance away. Smiling she wondered what was going on

INNER: Most likely Naruto just being himself.

More or less agreeing with her Inner on that one, she returned to what she had been doing before. Ready or not boys.

Naruto rushed from branch to branch. _Where is he? _Stopping on the next branch he listened to his surroundings. Suddenly sensing what had been behind him the entire time, he swung around narrowly dodging the kunai that had been directed for his head.

Smiling in success he prepared for victory, "There you are Teme!"

"Hn…"

Standing feet away on another branch stood the Uchiha looking rather bored. "What kind of ninja are you? I've been following you this whole time." It was only partly true, but in order for his plan to be a success he needed Naruto mad and distracted.

Naruto growled, I'll have to make this look good or it'll never work. Moving swiftly he pulled out a kunai.

"We'll see."

Both disappeared in a contest of speed, clashing in the middle, metal scraping metal. Pushing back, both landed on the ground meters apart. Smiling wildly, Naruto in typical fashion twirled his kunia around. _Here goes nothing,_ moving towards Sasuke once again he managed to change his direction at the last second.

Smirking slightly Sasuke watched as Naruto walked right into his plan. Stepping back he threw his kunai at a tree, its edge snapping the string secured to the tree. From there Sasuke had only to watch as a barrage of weapons flew at his competition.

Shit! Ok so this hadn't been part of the "plan". Sure Naruto had planned to lose to Sasuke on purpose, but this definitely wasn't how he had planned for it to go down. Swearing softly he dodged and blocked the on coming missiles.

Suddenly Sasuke was right beside him, the barrage of weapons coming to a halt as Sasuke's knee came up smashing into his chest. Flying backward Naruto went into the defense. To late, behind him Sasuke stood waiting in a flash of speed Naruto was suddenly hit again. Sent flying into the ground, a kunai was pressed into his neck before he could react.

What I do for my friends, Naruto groaned to himself, trying not to notice the obvious ache that was his body.

Sasuke stood over top of Naruto, eyes cold and calculating. Slicing the flag off of Naruto's wrist he continued to stare. That was too easy and indeed it had been. Sasuke had no doubts that he would have come out of this victorious but he had expected a longer fight to say the least.

Saying nothing Sasuke pushed off. One down one to go.

Lying on the ground Naruto watched as Sasuke sped off.

"You can do it Sakura."

* * *

Sasuke stealthily headed in the direction Sakura had gone. Keeping his guard up Sasuke surveyed the area, she was here somewhere.

Shuffle

Eyes locked on a tree in front of him, bingo Stepping forward he immediately realized the error. Weapons of every kind flew from all directions, the once quiet area now buzzing with the sound of traps setting off.

Jumping out of the way Sasuke drew out another kunai.

Keeping his eyes focused a head of him he called to her, "I know your behind me Sakura."

Stepping out from her hiding spot Sakura too drew out a kunai.

"I take it Naruto's out." She stated.

Not waiting for a reply Sakura walked towards him. Within two steps Sasuke disappeared, using his speed he appeared to her left. Stepping back Sakura managed to bring a chakra induced fist up to meet his attack.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow at the display of brute strength, he had to admit she had become a lot stronger. Moving swiftly he engaged her in hand to hand combat, using his speed to out do her.

Sakura cursed to herself as she tried to keep up. Even with the extra training and lessons, Sasuke's speed was still much greater then her own. Getting fed up she channeled a large amount of chakra into her fist before punching the ground in front of her. Using the suddenly dust filled air as her cover she jumped out of the area.

Sasuke frowned at the escape of the girl. Slowly the dust and dirt settled, separating them was giant crater. Where did she learn how to do that? No longer interested in fighting her Sasuke tucked his weapon away. Jumping over the crater he slowly walked towards her. Taking in her defensive stance he stopped directly in front of her.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" She asked cautiously, her cheeks seemingly flushing at the close proximity.

Frowning at the change of his name he felt slightly annoyed for the obvious lack of kun.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked quietly.

Taken back that he had actually responded, Sakura could only stare dumbly.

Taking her lack of answer as an unwillingness to answer Sasuke had a sudden feeling of discontempt.

"Sakura" He warned, his voice seemingly deeper then before.

Shocked out of her stupor, she stammered out. "I've been training more lately. I've given up being a fangirl, instead I've been spending my time training with Tsunade and not to mention Lee he's..."

Tuning out the rest of what she had to say he focused on what he had heard. Giving up being a fangirl, did that mean she didn't like him anymore? Wait Lee! Eyes flashing dangerously Sasuke stepped closer.

Surprised by this Sakura took a small step back, unsure of why Sasuke would suddenly want to be in her personal space. What's he doing?

INNER: Who cares, drool hanging from the side of her face.

Sasuke's mood seemed to darken at the sight of her trying to back away from him. His emotionless calm replaced by the knowledge that a freak with scary eyebrows may have just replaced him.

"Why?" He demanded.

Clueless she raised a eyebrow staring at him, "What?"

Taking another step Sasuke moved closer, watching her obvious discomfort increase. When had that started? When had Sakura started to turn away from him? Why hadn't he noticed.

Another step closer, it's to bad, he thought. There was no way he was going to give her up to a spandex lover.

By this time Sakura was focusing on not hyperventilating. Why does he have to be so close it's torture. Indeed it was, never in the years had she known him had he ever allowed her this close to him. From here she could stare directly into his dark eyes. A mix of blue hues, it would be dangerously easily to get lost in them. Licking her lips nervously Sakura stayed silent.

Nearly groaning Sasuke watched as Sakura obliviously ran her tongue along her lips. Raising his gaze he caught her staring at him, locking gazes neither looked away.

Leaning forward Sasuke brought his arms up placing them on her shoulders. With infinite care he nudges her towards him, watching for any signs of distress. There were none.

Keeping eye contact, he traced the side of her face with his hand outlining the shape. Cupping her chin he slowly tilted her face upwards.

Sakura was to excited and shocked to breath. The man of her dreams stood directly in front of her titling her towards him. Nibbling her lip she waited.

Something seemed to snap.

Moving forward Sakura pushed her lips clumsily against his. Surprised by the action Sasuke felt the relief spread through him quickly before he to went up in flames.

Suddenly there was no time for soft kisses and words, lips moved against lips, tongues clashed. With bodies pressed dangerously close together Sasuke pried his lips off hers only to trail them down the side of her neck.

Unable to stop the gasp, Sakura could only tilt her head offering him more.

Smirking into her hair, he dragged his tongue down the side of her neck feeling her pulse jump rapidly. Stopping where her shoulder and neck met he lavished the skin, his tongue and teeth missing nothing. Moving back up he kissed her once again, this time infinitely more gentle, a lover's touch.

Smiling shyly Sakura could only watch as Sasuke stared into her eyes, a definite smirk lining his face.

"You know what this mean's now?" He asked, his voice hinting at the smugness he felt.

Still to frazzled she could only blink and wait for him to fill her in.

"I've marked you, you're mine now."

Her Inner Sakura keeled over in delight. Ok so that definitely wasn't what she had expected him to say, but who was going to disagree with something like that.

Smirking widely Sasuke moved closer to her. "Hn…we'll have to make sure people know your mine then."

The kissing started again.

* * *

Hiding in some near by trees Naruto could only grin with glee. Turning his head he looked over at his Sensei.

"I won,"

Shaking his head in wonder Kakashi could only look on as two of his students managed to get even closer.

"You cheated." He pointed out.

"Prove it." Naruto threw back at him happy for his friends, even happier at the fact that he had just won a week's worth of ramen.

_Fini_

SXSXS SXSXS SXSXS SXSXS SXSXS SXSXS SXSXS SXSXS SXSXS SXSXS SXS

Well there you have it another quick oneshot.

Let me know what you think, criticism welcomed no flamers.

Personally I have to admit this is my least favorate of the stories to come, there were actual feelings. Wait for the next two, hotter scenes and more possesion issues!

READ N' REVIEW!


End file.
